User talk:LaserGhost
If you are here to leave a hating messege THEN GO AWAY!!(OUT!) Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chance Dragonoid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 21:46, April 23, 2010 Ok! Ok! There is no losers, unless your playing me, Then your the loser 100% Guarantee! 18:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fusionfall (I just wanted to put Re) Yes i know FusionFall what do you wan't to ask me?. --I love the whole world and all its crazy things boom diya ya boom di ya ya (talk) 19:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay who are your characters? --I love the whole world and all its crazy things boom diya ya boom di ya ya (talk) 19:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh mine is Blake alexeiagile level 17, Rex Archalcott level 4, Rex Aftershockalcott level 4, and Cody Zortagile level 4 see ya anywhere there. --I love the whole world and all its crazy things boom diya ya boom di ya ya (talk) 19:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info you can find me at.... Fuse's lair i am not level 36 though. --See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The last place where you get to beat Lord Fuse my Old friend helped me go there.--See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Try joining FusionFall wiki if you want --> http://fusionfall.wikia.com/ <-- --See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Never saw you there well okay time to go. See you there sometimes. --See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey LG Hey LaserGhost can you check out my new articles on the fanon wiki.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Tell me how my articles are when you're finished.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I was so happy I almost exploded. How are my articles.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) K.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Its to short.Did you see my articles yet?-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) 5th Paladin Stuff I honestly don't know the first thing about this, but it was referred to as "an army" which is singular. So, I was just matching the singularity to the "army". It also has images of a single entity for the marble, so I wasn't sure if that was an example of 1 or if it was the only 1 that included the 5. So, given that, should we change it to all be singular or plural? I am fine either way - I was just looking for consistency. :) And by the way - No offense taken. That's why we do the edits and have the abilities to leave comments like professionals, right? Take care - TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 20:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 14:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) HEY! Don't laugh at me!! :D Ok, it is kind of silly. I hate that I was born an editor. And I haven't gotten an answer yet on if it is singular or plural...TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 14:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The first part was directed at DA - sorry for the confusion! TC Wiki I need help on making a wiki and I need a topic. I will make you admin maybe. WG Is Gonna Get You (talk) 04:13, September 26, 2010 Well, forget what I said above. Because I am probably going to spend more time here (I've been on SW Fanon or Spongebob Fanon during most wiki time). WG Is Gonna Get You (talk) 13:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Deja vu. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ¡ Hola LaserGhost! The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 18:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué pasa? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 19:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) English: What's up? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 19:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No francés, es el español. (It's not French, it's Spanish) The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 19:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi LaserGhost. I'm back on Wikia since I was made admin on Ben 10 Fan Fiction, making me able to keep in touch with you again. So how's it been going? WG = Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Just Saying (NOT A HATING MESSAGE) Your Lumino Preyas, Your "Battle Gear" and your Laserman are fake Bakugans, lol, i have them 3 and they're cool (EXCEPT the Laserman...) Wanna be friends? UserBox COPY AND PASTE THE RED!!! Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL, why not?! Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I've just mastered the template, also you spelled "message" wrong. LOL, I'll fix it. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL, it's ok. There's an amazing invention call a spellcheck, try it!!! Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You know Facebook? Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Check my page, I already figured it out! LOL. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) If it's new, I always try to adapt. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It's from a Facebook game called Backyard Monsters. It's really fun. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I'm waiting for mah bed sheets to be washed. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, what is it? Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, awesome! Think you can create a bakugan out of symbols? Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What is it? Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 07:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 07:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I g2g, nice talking! Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 07:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What's up LG? You have facebook? Make a Freind request to "Darkus Alpha". Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 16:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Friend me on FB!!! Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 07:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ???? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 07:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 07:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nothin much El Gee. The ''Sky'''' 'Hawk 250px 16:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah. What's your Facebook I play BYM also! The ''Sky'''' 'Hawk 250px 17:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ? You can look in the Special Pages, and maybe watch out for Vandals. Now i G2G, no Electricity, and my Laptop's Battery is 27% D=. Why not FB? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 16:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Busy with Galaxy X. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 16:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) You have an IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT message on FB. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 03:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you Sarah? 21:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) oh hey Oh hey LG how have you been recently? Nice AV span style pink I HAVE THE BEAFOWL! span style pink (talk) 16:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes please Yes please! Make it Say Maxus in Pink and Orange! I have to gor for about 10 minutes but I will be back! span style pink I HAVE THE BEAFOWL! span style pink (talk) 16:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thanks I'm back now! span style pink I HAVE THE BEAFOWL! span style pink (talk) 16:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes thanks Yeah thanks It's my new AV! 3 2 1 Go SHOOT! BEAFOWL GO! special move Beafowl The Ripper and Beautiful Dead! (talk) 16:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I left cause it was 11pm in England and I was tired! 3 2 1 Go SHOOT! BEAFOWL GO! special move Beafowl The Ripper and Beautiful Dead! (talk) 10:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Think so is it a...hmm a spear or Britney Spears? Worn out and gone Yep. I hate wrestling. Worn out and gone Ik that but it is just stupid in my opinion...I'll be on BD. Worn out and gone Go to FB. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 21:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) What? Oh, Right now I'm working on your yard. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 16:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I LOOOOVVVE all-nighters. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 16:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I might just fall asleep unexpectedly soon. Kinda new. -_-" FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 16:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who, but he/she sure hates you, LOL. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 16:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) For your leaving i just wanna give you... SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE BAKUGAN SPECIAL PICS!!!!!! 120px-Preyas_AnimeforLG!.JPG 327px-Ramdolarmy35ForLG!.jpg Winx is ready for.. Anything you give at me.. Cause....I HAVE THE POWER AND THE SKILLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you make me a Grafiti in I would like it to have Beafowl Blader in different versions of Pink and in the bottom right corner say Thanks LG small but big enough to read you can choose the colour for that thanks Maxus 3 2 1 Go SHOOT! BEAFOWL GO! special move Beafowl The Ripper and Beautiful Dead! (talk) 18:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey No I wasnt on the IRC but I am finally back on the wiki!!! I just havent had any chances to get online :P Brawl Subterra Avior!!! 22:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello LaserGhost. I trust you remember me. If not, it's probably because I've been gone since December. 05:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I've just decided to return to edit. The only reason I would watch Bakugan anymore is because I like the original series. The other three don't really make sense to me. By the way, do you have an interest in Harry Potter? It All Ends Here On July 15th 21:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool. If you like Harry Potter, why not come to Hogwarts RPG Wiki and experiance the adventure of the wizarding world! It All Ends Here On July 15th 10:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) kk. lol It All Ends Here On July 15th 11:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey LG. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 11:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) So what's up? Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 11:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Laserghost, I've read your "Talk" at the top of a "Dragonoid' page. To say thruth I also haven't seen when Drago was using his Fusion Ability, but the fact is that Dan activated it when he was using Drago against Fortress.(I don't remember the episodes number.) The "Melt Flare" was actually a Fusion Ability, but Dan didn't mention it. Nodpkhaladze. HI Hi who's is you're Gardidan? Mine is Phantom LeonidasDrakusgal231 14:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC)